


【瀚冰】车

by sm447351391



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sm447351391/pseuds/sm447351391
Summary: 得偿所愿~~
Relationships: 高瀚宇/季肖冰
Kudos: 8





	【瀚冰】车

季肖冰被高瀚宇压在床上，看着对方眼中露出狼一般的色彩。说实话，他的心里是有些害怕的，前世的记忆太过深刻，像刻在灵魂上不可切割。可是季肖冰告诉自己，既然已经选择重新接受，那就要百分之百的付出，这是他对于爱情的执念。  
他尝试着尽量放松身体，感受着身上人的爱意，可是胡乱飘闪的眼神还是出卖了他，高瀚宇又怎会不知他心里的想法。  
“别怕，我不会伤害你的，你相信我。”  
高瀚宇不急，他尽量克制自己的欲望，温柔的亲吻身下人的每一寸肌肤。他也知道，以往的经历实在太过糟糕，这是他唯一的机会，他不能冲动，一定要让身下的人有个好的体验。  
他先是亲吻着季肖冰的嘴唇，然后一路向下，在对方的身体上慢慢的研磨，当来到胸前的两点时，高瀚宇伸出舌头，轻轻刮过顶端。他能明显感觉到季肖冰的身体在颤抖，可是当他抬起头来，看到的是季肖冰紧闭双眼，把头转向一边，咬紧下唇，不曾露出一点呻吟。再注意到他的双手，那双好看的手，从开始到现在不曾触碰过他的身体一分一毫，只是紧紧抓住身下的床单，像是在极力忍受着痛苦的事。  
高瀚宇的眼底划过一道深深的伤痕，他到底做了多么不可原谅的事，才让季肖冰有这样的反应。这一刻，内心的自责像一个巨大的漩涡吞噬了他所有的情绪。  
季肖冰也不想的，但身体的记忆太过诚实，纵使他是一名演员，拥有良好的自控能力，也还是逃不过这条件反射一样的反应。这是属于身体的本能，那十年里一次又一次的疼痛，从最开始还满怀希翼的热情回抱，一点点到最后从始至终的冰冷所留下的本能。  
“季肖冰，对不起，我们不做了好不好，以后都不做了，我抱着你，就抱着你睡，好不好。”  
季肖冰睁开眼睛，肩膀上有了湿意。高瀚宇把脸埋在他的肩窝里，声音闷闷的，充满了歉疚与自责。他叹了口气，到底还是让他伤心了。  
说什么以后都不做的话，大家都是成年人，当然知道这是不可能的。自从在一起之后，两人都变的小心翼翼，不愿去碰触禁区。但逃避不是办法，总要面对，才能走下去。  
“瀚宇，我们是要彼此陪伴一直走下去的人，我知道，你我都一直小心翼翼不愿去碰触过去的十年，但那是真实存在的，永远也改变不了的事实。”他停了停，抬起高瀚宇的脑袋，直视着他的眼睛。  
“我只是因为身体的记忆太过深刻，所以做出的本能反应，你给我点时间。也请你帮我好不好，我们一起克服，我相信你，也请你相信我，好不好。”既然你不忍心，那就让我来。  
季肖冰主动发出邀请，高瀚宇妥协了。他握住季肖冰的手，搭在自己肩上。  
“你抓着我，让我感受你的回应。我爱你，你可以对我做你想做的任何事，我不要你小心翼翼，我要你轻松自在的跟我在一起。疼了就吼我，生气了就骂我，我全盘接受。”  
高瀚宇说着动情的情话，季肖冰从来都不知道他竟还有这样的一面。此时的他看起来没有了白天的凌厉，反而柔软的可爱。这样的高瀚宇只在他一个人的面前展现，——真好。  
季肖冰觉得，他应该再勇敢一点。  
他搂住高瀚宇的脖子，主动献上一吻。高瀚宇也因这一吻受到了莫大的鼓励，他缓缓的加深这个吻，轻轻撬开对方的齿贝，用舌头描摹着每一个角落。  
绵长的一吻结束，季肖冰终于也有些动情，眼里闪出涟漪。粉嫩的唇上还残留着水润的光泽，让高瀚宇更加感叹那人的盛世美颜，怎么看都看不够。  
高瀚宇想到在过去的十年里，他们其实很少接过吻，说是提枪就上也不为过。如今想来，后悔的又何止是自己做过的错事，还有那欲罢不能的美好。  
“季哥哥，如果舒服就叫出来，不要忍着，我喜欢听你的声音。”  
季肖冰有一瞬间的惊讶，“你……你刚刚叫我什么？”  
高瀚宇笑笑，丝毫没觉得有什么不对。  
“哥哥，我叫你哥哥。”  
季肖冰的脸肉眼可见的红了，颜色一直蔓延到耳朵尖。高瀚宇的心情很好，他喜欢看这样的季肖冰。不知道从什么时候开始，季肖冰开始变得一成不变，无论是表情还是生活。脸红的季肖冰让高瀚宇满心欢喜。  
“怎么想到……这么叫我？”这称呼对于成年男人，还是个不太年轻了的成年男人来说，有点——羞耻吧……  
“我早就想这么叫你了，喜欢吗？”高瀚宇停下，故意等着季肖冰的反应。  
喜欢？这怎么回答？说喜欢，也太羞耻了吧；说不喜欢，好像也不对。  
“说喜欢，喜欢，说喜欢……”高瀚宇耍起无赖，快三十的男人撒起娇来一点也不心虚。  
季肖冰无奈，声如细丝的说了个“喜欢”，听在高瀚宇的耳里，已经足够了。季肖冰是温润如水的性格，不能逼得太急。  
话音刚落，高瀚宇的吻就像细密雨点一样落下，扫过季肖冰身体的每一个角落。他不急不缓，恰到好处，在心里不断的提醒自己，要慢慢来。  
季肖冰终于在漫长的亲吻中放松下来，时而握紧高瀚宇的手臂给予回应，时而发出一声细若蚊丝的美好音符。高瀚宇都看在眼里，内心充满了感激。这个男人是有多爱他，才愿意原谅，重新接受他……

他的吻渐渐下移，来到男人身下那处，丛林中的宝贝柔软无力，让他一阵错愕。他停顿下来，呆呆的看着那处。  
“瀚宇，你别介意……”不是不爱，他爱死了这个男人，无论是从前还是现在。但以前的每次高瀚宇都不在意的。  
高瀚宇抬头，看着季肖冰惊慌失措的眼神，温柔的笑笑。  
“我来帮你。”  
说着，他低头毫不犹豫的用温热的口腔包裹住那块柔软。  
“啊，瀚宇，别……不用这样。你不用管……嗯……不用管它，会慢慢好起来的。你……你直接来吧。”  
季肖冰一阵惊讶，高瀚宇永远都是骄傲的，自负的。如今在为自己做着这样的事，他觉得委屈了他。  
季肖冰伸手想要拉起他，可高瀚宇固执的不肯离开。他温柔的用嘴品尝着，每一下都齐根吞没再吐出。  
“嗯，不要，瀚宇……”季肖冰哪里受过这样的刺激，纵使身体的反应迟缓，可还是真真切切的感受到了快感。  
高瀚宇同时用手照顾着两颗囊袋，季肖冰在双重的刺激下，身体微微的颤抖。他本能的靠近热源，换来高瀚宇更加卖力的吸允。  
足足有一刻钟，高瀚宇的口腔甚至有些发酸，但他仍不懈的坚持着。季肖冰的分身渐渐挺立，青筋组成的纹路看起来也是十分的可观。甚至连高瀚宇都有些感叹。  
“嗯，瀚宇，我……要来了……”又过了一会儿，季肖冰的声音都变得有些高亢起来。  
高瀚宇像是得到了鼓励，用力的吸允，故意发出潺潺的水声。听在季肖冰耳里，就像春药，更是加快了情欲到来。  
“嗯，瀚宇，快放开我……”季肖冰推着高瀚宇，却没有推开，炽热的白浊尽数被高瀚宇收进嘴里，季肖冰慌了，“快去吐掉。”  
“吐什么，味道还不错。”高瀚宇一抹嘴，堂而皇之的咽了。  
季肖冰一愣，他的脑袋还没有从刚刚的高潮中回过神，此时一片空白。只有身体先于大脑做出了诚实的反应，他飞速的扑向高瀚宇的怀抱，与之交换了一个深深的吻。  
“高瀚宇，我爱你。”  
傻瓜，只是这样就感动到这种程度了吗？他的小哥哥原来这么纯情。  
“我可以了，你来吧，瀚宇。”季肖冰不是没有察觉到对方一直隐忍的欲望，他的身心都做好了准备接受眼前这个人，便不忍他再忍耐。  
“傻瓜，我们很久没做过了，我直接进去你会受伤的。别急……”  
床头柜里放着早就准备好的润滑剂，高瀚宇挺身，动作流畅的拿过来，露出的完美的肌肉线条让季肖冰又是老脸一红。  
怎么一遇到高瀚宇，自己引以为傲的控制力就等于零了呢。

高瀚宇往自己的手上挤了些许，是草莓味儿的，隐隐飘香。  
“我家里怎么会有这种东西，我怎么不知道？”无畏的反抗在高瀚宇伸进一只手指之后渐渐变了语调，听起来丝毫没有震慑力。  
“我早就买了，每天看着你睡在我旁边，我都要疯了。”  
高瀚宇伸进了第二只手指。  
“嗯~~”  
“可是我不想勉强你，你每天工作那么辛苦，回到家里一脸疲惫，我就舍不得，只能变着花样的做些好吃的给你。”  
手指的抽动没有停止，潺潺的水声还在继续，高瀚宇递进了第三根手指。  
“嗯~~瀚宇，慢一点，慢一点。”  
季肖冰的空窗期真的很长，但就算如此，高瀚宇也觉得过于紧了些。  
“别怕，放松点，我不会伤害你，好好感受我，别怕。”  
高瀚宇只能轻声的哄着，耐着性子等待季肖冰慢慢适应三根手指。  
“本来今天看你累的睡着了，我想说那就来日方长吧，可是没想到你居然先撩我。所以，这是你自找的，我……我也停不下来了。”  
高瀚宇忍的很是辛苦，甚至有些语无伦次。他的内心有两个小人在拉扯，一方面心疼季肖冰的身体，一方面又是自己的本能。  
“嗯，你~~胡说什么呢，又没有人叫你停下来。”  
季肖冰用眼角瞥见高瀚宇满头的细汗，咬咬牙，动了动身体，“瀚宇，我可以了，你来吧。”  
高瀚宇已经到极限了，再不开始他都要憋出毛病了。  
季肖冰转身趴在床上，这个姿势是以前他们做爱的标配，高瀚宇说过他喜欢。  
没想到被高瀚宇一把抱过身体，架起季肖冰修长的腿搭在肩上。季肖冰还没来得及错愕，已经被侵入的凶器夺走了所有思考。  
“哥哥，以前是我错了，我喜欢你，我要看着你，以后在床上，不要背对着我好不好？”  
被入侵的快感太过庞大，季肖冰根本无暇顾及其他，高瀚宇的声音听在耳朵里，却根本不知道他在说什么，只是顺着尾音回复着“好~~好。”  
“嗯~瀚宇，慢一点，太快了。”  
高瀚宇的体力极好，像是要把这段时间的空窗一并补回来，折腾的季肖冰有些吃不消。  
“哥哥，对不起，我停不下来，我太想你了，想的要疯了。”  
不知是第几次了，季肖冰累及，但他告诉自己不能睡，他努力的把手搭在高瀚宇的手臂上，给予回应，因为高瀚宇说他喜欢这样。  
“嗯，嗯嗯嗯~~”终于在一阵低沉的嘶吼中，高瀚宇抱紧了季肖冰射出了体内的白浊。  
高潮过后还有些颤抖，高瀚宇紧紧抱着季肖冰缓解着喘息。  
还好，他没有把他弄丢。还好，他又把他抱在了怀里。  
季肖冰枕着高瀚宇宽厚的臂膀，终是敌不过疲惫，沉沉睡去了。  
他的小男朋友为了他委屈了这么多天，这场持久的性爱应该能让他满意吧。  
爱情，就是要相互付出呀。  
大家都是男人，你为了我忍耐，我又怎忍心委屈了你。

与相爱的人灵肉合一，他用了两辈子，终于做到了。


End file.
